They've won
by Skylinemaster
Summary: With the attack on SucroCorp failing, Dick Roman and the Leviathan move to take over America and then the world. One-shot.


Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a Supernatural one-shot.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural.

* * *

 _May 18, 2012_

 _SucroCorp Headquarters._

Dick Roman smiled at the bone of the three Fallen, which was impaled within him.

He pulled it out, and snapped it.

"Did you really think you could trump me?"

Dick asked, looking at the broken bone in contempt.

"Honestly, no."

Dean said as Castiel grabbed Dick's head and held it in place long enough for Dean to stab him with another bone, this time through the neck.

"Ah! Ahahahaha!"

Dick laughed at Dean's confused face.

Dick pulled the bone out and dropped it on the ground.

"Surprised right?"

Dick asked Dean as he punched the Human, sending him flying into the wall.

Dick then turned around, staring at the former Seraph.

"Castiel, you've contributed so much to our cause, I'd find it fitting to let you live."

Dick said, just in time to hear the doors open.

It is Susan, flanked by two Leviathan on each side. The Leviathan have subdued Kevin Tran and Sam Winchester, and are preventing their escape.

"Mr. Crowley….." Dick smiled.

"…Just in time for the going away party." He finished.

The moment Dean saw Crowley, he understood everything.

"Crowley, you son of a …."

He started before Crowley shhhed him.

"Witch, yes yes, curses curses, blah blah blah. Can't trust anyone these days. That being said, I'd take the deal where I can live, versus the deal where if you fail, my head would be on a stake faster than you can say Moose and Squirrel."

Crowley shrugged his shoulders at the glare of Castiel, Sam, and Dean.

"So the blood…"

Sam asked.

"Low level Demon from New York."

Crowley answered.

"Everyone is here. Crowley, thank you for keeping up your end of the bargain, I'll keep up mine as well."

Dick smiled. Crowley nodded at this before disappearing.

"So what happens now?"

Dean spat out disgustedly.

Dick walked up to Dean, still laying against the wall, and squatted down.

"You, always so brave, foolish. You've always had hope, in yourselves, and each other…"

Dick said, glancing at Sam before returning his gaze to Dean.

"We are going to finally crush that hope, one day at a time."

Dick said, standing straight up again.

"What do you mean?"

Sam asked.

"We aren't going to kill you, that'd be far too easy. We're going to let you watch the world become our paradise."

* * *

 _May 29, 2012_

 _22_ _nd_ _Annual Gala at the Beach._

Dick Roman hummed to the tone of the music played on the piano.

"Mozart's Symphony Number 25. Well, at least it is better than that god awful Pomp and Circumstance."

Dick remarked to the woman on his left arm.

To his left, Miss Amanda Jackson, billionaire, entrepreneur, socialite and philanthropist. She is attending this Democratic fundraiser as Dick Roman's date.

She isn't really her however, she is a Leviathan, specifically his right hand Leviathan.

After Edgar was reactivated and the Winchesters incapacitated, the Leviathan plan moved towards the next stage.

The appearance at this 40,000 dollars a plate dinner is just a little part of that.

Edgar took the form of Miss Jackson a few hours ago, mostly for the reason that she already had an invitation to this event.

"I must say you look stunning in that red dress, Ms. Jackson."

Dick smirked to this subordinate.

"Is this sexual harassment?"

She huffed, to which Dick simply chuckled.

Dick's attention turned towards the sound of applause, which was at the doorway.

"That's him."

Amanda stated.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

Dick said as he walked towards the source of the commotion.

"Ah, , nice of you to show up at this event."

The man said as he shook Dick's hand.

"You know how I'd never miss the Gala at the Beach. Haven't missed one in since 2001."

Dick said, before offering his hand to the lady beside him.

"You look stunning tonight."

He said with a smile, to which the woman blushed.

"Dick, you're such a gentleman."

She said with a smile on her face.

Dick shrugged his shoulders before turning to Amanda.

Amanda offered her hand out to the man, who shook with a smile.

"I don't believe you've met my date. Amanda, this is the President of the United States."

* * *

 _Later than evening._

 _Waldorf Astoria Hotel._

A middle aged man took a look in the mirror of the bathroom in his luxury suite.

He smiled, threw three punches at his reflection, before looking at his body.

"Still got it."

He said jovially.

He turned on the faucet, putting his face near the faucet, his hands cupped underneath to catch the water.

This is the reason he did not notice that the water turned a dark black.

* * *

 _July 1, 2012_

 _White House_

The Leviathan former known as Dick Roman, now on his way to a meeting of the Joint Chiefs of Staff in the West Wing of the White House, whistled a tune as his assistant talked to him about the information in a briefing.

Truthfully speaking though, this information was irrelevant as he had already heard it from his newly Leviathan assistant.

The Secret Service guard outside of the meeting room stood at attention as he entered in their presence. The Leviathan President simply smiled as his assistant opened the door.

" ."

The commanders from all branches of the military stood and saluted the President as he entered. The president simply saluted back and then took a seat, the eight distinguished military members following suit shortly after.

"Before we get this meeting started, I'd propose a little drink for everyone."

The President glanced at his assistant, who took out a champagne bottle from her black brief case.

Nine cups put on the table, and then the assistant poured an equal amount of wine into each cup.

Each military member took the cup, and stared at the black liquid within. The President broke the silence by lifting his cup up and speaking.

"Soleil Noir, a very rare, and expensive wine found only in the Picardy region of France. Drink up."

The President smiled.

Each man hesitated as they stared at the President, who gulped his cup in one shot.

The others followed suit, not knowing they invited Leviathan into their body.

* * *

 _July 10, 2012_

 _Prison under SucroCorp Headquarters._

The door of a white padded room opened, inviting a well dressed man in, flanked by two assault rifle carrying bodyguards.

On his left, there is a tv on the CNN channel. On his right, there are two beds and two Humans on them.

These two people are the Winchester brothers, held in here since May.

The well dressed man turned his attention to the television screen, which features a panel of political pundits.

"I don't know Amy, this is a long shot for the President to work out…."

"..I think it is a great first step Josh….."

"…You are both missing my point…"

"Thank you, CNN."

The well dressed man smiled as he stared at Sam Winchester.

"Sam, I'm sure you know who I am?"

Sam squinted his eyes before they opened extremely wide.

"Mr. President?!"

The President simply chuckled at this.

"That is the title the people gave me when they re-elected me."

The President said as Dean got up off his bed and towards the President, only to be pushed back at the sight of the raised assault rifles.

"You are one of them?"

Dean asked in disgust.

The President simply chuckled.

"Dick, please get in here."

Dick Roman walked into the room at the President's command, angering the two Winchesters.

"One of them?"

The President asked.

"…Guess again."

The President said as his form turned into that of Dick Roman. Dick Roman at this time, turned into Edgar.

"The Head Leviathan."

Sam said curtly.

Dean on the other hand, stared at Edgar.

"You!"

"Me."

Edgar said for a matter of fact.

"How did you…."

Dean said before he was cut off by Edgar.

"The boss sent people after the Alpha, who killed. They recovered my head and body from the Alpha's memories, and here I am now."

Edgar explained.

"So what is your end game? Becoming the President of the United States, inviting all of those foreign leaders over."

Sam asked, more out of curiosity than hatred.

"Inviting a flock of sheep into a den of lions, Sam. Once they are all here, you know the rest."

The Head explained.

"You'll control the Presidents and their countries, and therefore their populations."

Sam deducted.

"Very good, you always were the smarter one."

The Head Leviathan said, shifting back to the President of the United States.

"We'll get out of here, you know that right?"

Dean said to the President, who was walking out the door, but stopped short at his words

"Is that so? I'd like to see you try."

The President said, walking out of the room before slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

 _August 15, 2012_

 _White House._

The President of the United States is in the Oval Office, currently on the phone with the Secretary of the Navy.

Like the Chief of Naval Operations, the Secretary of the Navy is a Leviathan, having become one in late July.

"Have they all docked?"

The President asked, twirling a pen in the hand that is not being used for the phone.

"The USS Alabama and Rhode Island should be arriving at the San Diego Naval Port within two days. All other submarines have docked at other ports."

The Secretary stated over the phone.

"What of the carriers?"

The President asked.

"The USS Ronald Reagan is currently leaving Yokosuka and should be here by December. All other ships have shorter timetables."

The Secretary replied.

"Good, keep me updated with any further news."

The President hung up the phone and reclined in his chair, sighing.

The Leviathan paradise will be realized within the year is up.

A knock on the door caused the President to tilt back forward, assuming a studious posture.

"Come in."

It was his assistant.

"The Prime Minister of Israel has just arrived. He is the last one we were waiting on."

The President simply nodded, taking a deep breath before glancing to a photo on his desk. It is of the Winchesters with their father. This picture was recovered from one of the Winchesters numerous books in their possession.

The President put the picture down towards the desk before getting up.

"If you boys will excuse me, I have the world leaders to corrupt."

* * *

 _October 1, 2012_

 _White House_

In the Oval Office stand three of the most powerful men in the United States government.

The President is facing the window, not glancing at the two other Leviathan in the room.

The closest man, a man decoration with many medals on his military dress uniform, rested his arms on the desk. Four stars can be seen on this man's shoulders, indicating that he is a General in the United States Army.

The other man, a man in a simple business suit, stared at the television screen.

The President turned around, shutting off CNN before turning his attention towards the two Leviathan.

"It is time."

The President stated, glancing at the General. The General nodded as the President took out an ornate box from a drawer in his desk.

"Of course, . The guard units in the continent United States and Alaska and Hawaii are mobilized."

The General, the leader of all National Guard units, stated with a smile.

The President seems content as he opened the box, revealing the various components of a spell within.

"And on your end?"

The President asked the other man.

"The detention centers are operational, just waiting for the people."

This man, the head of the Federal Emergency Management Agency which is better known as FEMA, stated.

"I just got off the phone with Jackson. The bottled water has been contaminated with Additive 4.5."

The President said, mixing the components in a bowl on the table.

"Embers from Vulcan, fair winds from Aeolus, tears from Poseidon, and dirt from Gaia. I swear that Edgar has the patience of a saint. I could never deal with those Greeks."

The President said, wiping down his hands.

"Quatuor initiis submitti de vtero testor voluntatem faciendi caelum"(With the four corners bonded, I call upon the sky to act for my will).

The President said, causing thunder to be heard in the distance.

The President then turned back on the tv, revealing the weather forecast for the country.

"…Forest fires continue to rage in California…."

The news anchor said before the tv was muted.

"Let's give them a flood then."

* * *

 _February 2, 2013_

 _White House_

Five months have elapsed since martial law was declared in the United States as a result of the weather disasters throughout the country.

Fringe religious groups called in Judgment Day, others called it the beginning of the Apocalypse.

The Leviathans called it the Day of Action, the day that they started their offensive against the American people.

And what an offensive it was.

Floods from Seattle to San Diego, earthquakes from Boston to Miami, hurricanes from Las Vegas to Cleveland.

There was even a volcano eruption, all of this courtesy of the weather spell the President used.

Martial law was declared on October 2, with every single National Guard detachment activated. Survivors were then herded into FEMA camps and fed with contaminated water, becoming the mindless cattle the Leviathan always wanted.

On the world stage, very much of the same. Europe was the next to fall, then South America, then Africa, then Australia, and finally Asia.

The television was on in the Oval Office, but no cable stations were seen due to the suspension of free press by Edict 10512, issued on October 5th.

The President lounged in his chair, a cell phone next to his left ear.

"Have they been moved?"

He asked.

"Yes sir. The Mansi are currently in the process of being moved from Siberia to the camp in Tashkent. The mass evacuation should be complete within the month."

The voice at the other end of the line said.

"Good, when your task is complete, come immediately to Washington."

The President hung up after saying this.

Finally , Asia has been subjugated.

The logistical problems that come with taking over an entire continent proved irksome to the Head Leviathan, but he overcame them eventually.

With that, essentially all of Humanity is under their rule.

* * *

 _March 1, 2013_

 _Ritz-Carlton Hotel, Washington D.C._

The hall in this five-star establishment is packed to the brim with notable figures.

The people communicating with each other a year ago would have been unthinkable, but here they are.

Humans have petty squabbles, Leviathan do not.

Chinese military officials can be seen talking to African warlords, North Korean generals are rubbing elbows with American senators. All, as before stated, unbelievable a year ago.

"Please take your seats."

Edgar, in the form of Dick Roman, said into the microphone on the podium.

They did as they were told, rushing to their seats as the waiters came around with expensive wines. Carts of cooked Human soon flew out from the kitchen.

Edgar finished his speech, but not before calling up the Leviathan behind it all.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States."

Raucous applause, followed by a standing ovation, followed as the President made his way to the podium.

"Please please, take a seat. We've done it. Purgatory to Paradise, the American Dream…"

Laughter was heard from the guests.

"Humanity subjugated, pockets of resistance growing ever so smaller. This is it, we've taken over…."

The President smiled before resuming his speech.

"Sorry, I'm not good with speeches. If I was, I'd be a politician."

More laughter was heard.

"I used to tell myself something as I made my way up in the corporate world…."

He turned to Edgar in the form of Dick Roman.

"What was it again?"

Edgar cracked a smile as his boss's rhetorical question.

"A shark has to eat."

Edgar said with a smile.

"A shark has to eat. Dig in everyone. You, no we've earned it."

The President smiled.

* * *

Did this as a parody of the various conspiracy theories regarding FEMA detention centers. I always imagined the Leviathans taking over America and the world with actions similar to the ones in this story.

Neutralizing the military, using the National Guard to herd people into one location, it all makes sense.

Hope you enjoyed this story.

Please review.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
